The Unknown
by QTrepe432
Summary: Selphie and Irvine are on their second anniversary, when they come home to find their house massacred, and six month old daughter missing. Their fate is unknown.
1. Chapter 1

"So baby, do you like the place? I think it's suiting for a two year anniversary, don't you think?" Irvine said in an ecstatic tone. I looked all around me; it was a fancy restaurant that looked like it had been on a decorating show. The burgundy color carpet with the champagne color of the walls complemented each other.

Chandeliers adorned the ceiling over each table with glamorous diamonds, sparkling in the bright light. The napkins were done up like origami, and the silverware was shining like the bright sun. Everyone was dressed up here, including Irvine and myself. I was wearing a golden yellow knee length dress, made of satin.

Irvine and I had been married for two glorious years, but it seemed only a short while. Our daughter, Camille, was at home with the babysitter. She was six months old, and was a little darling.

Irvine worked as a psychologist, and had his own practice. I was a stay at home mom, ever since Camille was born.

We lived in a generously sized home with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The backyard was large, and filled with healthy green grass. Our dog Rex had his own little doghouse he occasionally slept in, but most of the time he slept in between Irvine and I. Rex was a beagle-basset hound mix and was about a year and a half old. He was adorable! Which is the reason I picked him out. I remember when Irvine and I went to go pick out a dog; he was parading around his cage, like a high and mighty admiral in an army.

Lately yeah, life has been great, but I had a light feeling in my stomach that something was going to happen.

"You can have anything you want Butterfly." Irvine said lifting his menu. I looked at the daily special which was lamb chop served with soup or salad and two sides.

"I'll have the daily special and a slice of chocolate mousse cake alamode." I sounded like I knew exactly what I wanted, but really I didn't know exactly what I was going to get. Irvine raised his eyebrows and replied, "Picky one aint you?" I smiled and set down the menu. I thought it would be nice if we started up some conversation because the silence was killing me.

"So Irvy, in your point of view, what has the last two years been like for you?" Irvine smiled and began talking right away.

"It's been the best two years of my life." For some reason that answer wasn't good enough for me, luckily he kept going.

"Brining Camille into our lives had to have been the happiest memory of all. Even the wedding was memorable." I had a huge grin on my face buy now and I reached across the table for his hand. I held it and rubbed it gingerly.

After we had ordered our food, we played footsie under the table. Luckily there were floor length table clothes, or else I would have been really embarrassed.

I took a sip of my drink and chewed on a chunk of ice. The restaurant had a certain buzz to it, but was still calm and soothing. There was a man sitting in the corner under a bright spotlight, fingering his black grand piano. The music relaxed me and set more of a romantic tone.

"So what if someone was to ask you if you would go back to being a bachelor, would you?" I asked anticipating his response.

"You see, being married is so different than being single, because I have more responsibilities, and I have to support two other people, but I wouldn't miss this feeling I have for the world." He smiled at me and rubbed his foot up against my leg again. After about 30 minutes of conversation, our food was prepared, and brought to us on a beautiful porcelain tray.

I tried the lamb chop, and it was very good. All the flavors mixed together made the meal all the more enjoyable.

After I had cleaned off my plate, the waiter came back and asked, "Would you like any dessert?" I replied, "Yes, can I have the chocolate mousse cake?" The waiter nodded and wrote it down on his little pad of paper. "And for you sir?" He said turning to Irvine.

"No thank you I'm stuffed full." I giggled and the waiter walked away.

"Well, the night has gone good so far." Irvine said, stretching out his long limbs. The waiter came back with my slice of cake and it had a candle in it and all the waiters were singing happy anniversary.

I felt a little uncomfortable having almost the entire restaurant standing and singing. After the singing ceased, I was able to enjoy my cake in peace. I fed Irvine some too; I mean I wouldn't eat an entire piece of cake and not give him some.

By the time we had left the restaurant the sun was down, and the stars were shining bright.

We walked casually to Irvine's car hand in hand, staying close together. Once we were in the car, Irvine got out a bandanna and leaned in close to tie it around my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and he replied, "You'll see when we get there, it's a surprise."

The car ride seemed to take forever just because I couldn't see where we were going. I think Irvine might have been driving in circles, because it took so long.

"Can you guess where we are butterfly?" I had no idea but I would guess anyway.

"At home?" I asked, "No…" he said teasingly.

"The movies?"

"No…"

"The flower field?"

"No…"

"I don't know."

"Okay well lets go in." Irvine said gingerly helping me get out of the car. There was whispering when we stopped and then a moment of silence then we began moving again.

"Irvy?" I asked getting lost, and scared.

"I'm here, were almost there." Suddenly it smelled really bad. I couldn't stand the stench so I let go of Irvine's hand and pinched my nose. I stood still and let Irvine link his arm through mine. We walked further and the smell got stronger! It smelled really bad, like crap.

Soon enough we stopped and my blindfold was pulled off my face. I was standing in the middle of a HUGE chocobo coral! I was stunned; the chocobo's were so magnificent. They stood tall, and their feather's shone so greatly.

"Oh my goodness!" I squealed as I saw a chocobo that I absolutely adored. I ran over to the chocobo and stroked its golden-yellow and black feathers. Irvine followed me to the chocobo, and said surprisingly, "Would you like to ride that one?" I looked back at him and smiled and began nodding my head vigorously. Irvine laughed and said, "Saddle her up Sal!" A man came over and pulled on the chocobo's reigns and pulled him to the saddling room.

"Which one should I ride Sefie?" Irvine asked wandering around, looking at all the different chocobo's.

"How about this one Irvy!" I yelled spotting a baby pink chocobo. Irvine took one look and said, "No, pink is not my color." I laughed at his comment and headed over to another chocobo. I looked all around me, and finally found the perfect one. It was a jet-black color that was so black, it looked like it had a blue shimmer, and stood really high off the ground.

"Hey Sal! I found the other one!" Irvine yelled across the coral. The man came back out of the saddle room, and had my chocobo ready for me to mount. I took the reigns of the chocobo, and had Irvine help me up into the saddle. I got used to the feeling of riding a chocobo rather quickly. Soon enough, Irvine and I were off on our ride into the night. We stayed close to each other, and had a blast. We first took off in a run, and then when the chocobo's got tired, we settled for just a walk. We were on a moonlit path and it was really romantic. We walked side by side, and talked about a lot of things. We were out on our own for at least 2 hours. It was perfect. We rode back into the coral, and with the help of Irvine, I made it safely to the ground. After we had gotten back to the car, I was very tired, but Irvine still had plans for us. We went to a gorgeous park, that had a sto pathway, lighted by hidden lights. We walked hand in hand when the breeze picked up. It was chilly out, and I was very cold. I began to shiver, so Irvine put his duster ove rmy shoulders. His body heat was still the coast, and it felt good to me.

The night was brisk, and crickets were singing their nightly song. Our footsteps padded down the path, as we found 'our tree.'

"Do you remember?" Irvine asked. I knew all too well, I remembered the day in head.

_It was a bright sunny day, and Irvine and I had been dating for 15 months. We were enjoying the outdoors by having a picnic under an old oak tree with much shade._

"_Mmmm. These sandwiches are delicious Selphie. What's in them?" Irvine asked chewing through the sandwich._

"_Well," I said hesitantly, not really sure if I should tell him my 'secret' recipe, "I grilled some pork, and marinated it with a sauce I made up, and put the port on white rolls, and put on some more of my secret sauce, with lettuce." I said nodding._

"_Wow they're delicious! Like at first the pork was sweet, and then all of a sudden, POW! The tang hits you!" Irvine said acting out his description. I giggled and took a bite of my sandwich, making sure I savored the sweet and tangy flavors._

"_Selphie, we've been together for a little over a year, and if you are willing, I think we should take our relationship to the next level." I remember that I was a little confused about what he meant. I'm glad it was what it was though._

"_Selphie, will you marry me?" Irvine pulled out a velvet box, and opened it, to reveal a golden ring with a large diamond in the center, with silver connected to the band._

"_EEEEKKK!" I yelped in excitement._

"Yes, yes, yes!" Irvine took the ring out of the box, and slipped it on my finger. It fit like a glove, and I absolutely adored it.

We sat by each other the memory tree, which I named it. I was still wearing Irvine's duster, and was sitting in between his legs. Irvine his arms wrapped around my shoulders, so I snaked my arms around his.

"Irvine?" I said breaking the painful silence.

"Hmm?" Irvine said pleasantly.

"I love you."

"I love you too butterfly. I'll never let anything bad happen to you." I felt complete sitting there with the only man in the world I would ever love. I felt at home.

"we better get going back home before they start getting worried." Irvine said nudging my side a little with this knee. We leisurely walked to the car and a quiet car ride home.

"Tonight was so wonderful. Thank you Irvine." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"For what?" Irvine asked questioningly.

"For loving me, when no one else did." He leaned over the center console of the car and lovingly kissed me on the lips.

"No problem." He said once he pulled away. I smiled and got out of the car. I walked to the front door, as Irvine got his things out of the car. I opened the door, which was unlocked, and walked into the dark house.

"HELLO!" I yelled as I moved towards the light switch. I tripped over something, but didn't question it, because Rex leaves his toys anywhere and everywhere. I inched closer to the light switch, and when I was within reach I clicked it on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Unknown Story

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Selphie screamed, throwing her back against the wall, crying in the terror she saw.

"What's the matter!" Irvine yelled, as he came running into the house only to stop dead in his tracks. There on the floor in front of him, was the babysitter's arm. He quickly made his was carefully, over to Selphie, and held her in his arms.

"It's okay, don't cry." Irvine whispered into Selphie's ear, rocking her back and forth. Selphie looked back to the open door, and on the floor was not a dog toy, but a human arm. The babysitters arm to be exact.

"Oh my God, where's Camille?" Selphie said suddenly realizing that she could have ended up with the same fate of the babysitter. Selphie took off to the baby's room. She clicked the light on. The room was a mess, and there was no baby in sight.

"No! No! No! no!" Selphie yelled falling to the floor crying. All of this had happened so suddenly, and seemed so surreal. 'How could have this had happened to us?' Selphie thought. Irvine listened to Selphie scream in the baby's room. He didn't want to know yet, but he knew that they needed someone to come and help them. He backed up to the phone, hardly being able to move, and dialed 911.

"Yes there's been a break-in, a woman is dead!" Irvine quickly yelled at the woman on the other end of the line.

"What is the address?" Irvine told her the address and quickly hung up. Irvine wanted to run from the sight of the room, but just couldn't. 'Why did this happen to us?' Irvine thought wanting to just break free from his immobility.

The room was in shambles, and nothing was the same as when they left. Near the front door, the baby sitter was lying face down on the floor, she wasn't breathing. There was blood all over the carpet, and things were missing. Irvine couldn't stand the sight of the room any longer, and had to look away.

"Selphie?" Irvine yelled from the beginning of the hallway.

"I'm here." Selphie said barely audible from the shock of everything, tears still streaming down her face.

"Selphie!" Irvine yelled a little bit louder moving towards the baby's room. He heard a faint voice, but couldn't understand it, so his pace quickened. He got to the room and found Selphie sitting on the floor curled up in a ball, crying her eyes out.

"Selphie… shhh shh." Irvine said picking up Selphie and carrying her into their bedroom.

"Everything is going to be okay." Irvine said setting Selphie down on the bed, and curling up next to her. He cuddled her, and quieted her down. Tears were running down his face. 'I promised her nothing bad would happen.' He thought. 'I've failed her. She wont ever trust me again.' The fact that daddy's little girl was gone, overwhelmed him with emotion. Irvine and Selphie lay in their bed crying for their baby girl, wishing for everything to go back to the way it was. After a while, Selphie had settled down, and fallen asleep, and Irvine was left alone. The darkness in the house made it very eerie, and the fact that the man could still be in the house, scared Irvine the most.

The police came, and so did the ambulance, and quickly following some detectives came. Irvine left Selphie in the bed to sleep, and went out to meet the men and women.

"What happened here?" The detective asked. She had Short brown hair, and wore a trendy business suit. She pulled out a pad of paper, and a pen, and got ready to take notes. She looked a little bit peeved, as if she had been woken from sweet slumber to deal with their predicament.

"Well, we, my wife and I, were out on our second anniversary dinner, and got back about an hour ago to find our babysitter dead, and six month old daughter missing." Irvine said, beginning to get emotional again. The detective wrote it all down, and went back to her squad car, and pulled out her cell phone.

Meanwhile police were surrounding the house with caution tape, and the forensic scientists had already gotten to work trying to find fingerprints, or any speck of evidence they could find.

Irvine went out into the backyard, to check what condition the backyard was in, when he realized that he hadn't seen the dog. 'Could Rex still be alive?' Irvine took a flashlight out to the doghouse, where sure enough there he was, hiding in the back corner of his doghouse. Irvine was filled with relief as Rex came rushing out of the doghouse and tackled Irvine. Irvine laughed as Rex covered him with wet slobbery dog kisses.

Irvine carried Rex into the house, and took him in to see Selphie. She hadn't moved since the last time he left her.

"Go sleep with mommy." Irvine said, as Rex laid down next to Selphie and closed his eyes. Irvine smiled and pulled the covers over the two sleeping bodies. 'Hopefully Rex can bring her some comfort when she wakes up.' Irvine thought, as he headed back outside to give any more information they needed.

He went out to the front yard where people were gathered trying to find out anything possible about the case. Detectives, and forensic scientists surrounded Irvine.

"I have called the chief detective, and is on his way now." The woman, who interviewed Irvine earlier, said. Irvine was relieved that he knew who the chief detective was. He hadn't seen him for a few months, but knew him personally. Soon enough, his black Porsche pulled up to the curb, and he got out of the car smoothly.

"Irvine!" Squall yelled as he headed over to Irvine. He still had his hair the same cut as he always knew, but he had it styled in a way that it didn't cover his face. He looked all grown up, and sophisticated. He came up and gave a friendly hug to Irvine, and looked as if he was going to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry man." Squall said quietly. Irvine smiled and lead him into the house where the main crime scene had happened.

"What exactly happened?" Squall asked surveying the area. Irvine leaded them out into the backyard and sat down on the steps of the deck leading to the grassy plot of land.

"My two year anniversary with Selphie was today, and so I took her out to dinner, it was a really fancy restaurant, and then when we were done eating, I took her on a moonlit chocobo ride, and then after that we went to the park where I proposed to her and sat under the 'memory tree' as Selphie calls it, and remembered what happened the day I proposed." Irvine said pausing to catch his breath, his eyes swelling up with tears again.

"Then we came home, thinking that the babysitter would be worried why we weren't home yet. Selphie went in first and when she turned on the light, she screamed and so I went running into the house only to find the babysitter dead, right before my feet. I went to cuddle Selphie, but she took off down the hall to check and see if Camille was still here. She's missing Squall. The only thing I truly treasure that's still here is Selphie. I want my little girl back Squall." Irvine said beginning to cry again. Squall comforted Irvine by letting him cry on his shoulder, and holding him in a manly hug. Squall pulled away, and Irvine tried to regain his composure, while Squall told a story.

"Everything's going to be okay Irvine. Just think about all the friends you have that are going to help you get through this. Like me for example; When I got the call to help out with a break in, I was really mad that someone dare wake me up when I was sleeping, but when Madison, the detective, told me the address, I was willing, almost worried, to come out here, and on the way here, I could picture Selphie being dead, or you. I'm just glad both of you are okay." Squall said, sensing someone behind them. Squall turned around and there was Selphie, her eyes filled with tears that were smoothly flowing down her face.

"Squall, I miss my baby." Selphie said before she threw herself at him wanting comfort. Squall was a little uncomfortable with the sudden body weight pushing against him, but he knew well enough what she had gone through, and knew that she needed comfort. He rubbed her back in circles, saying, "It's okay, were going to get Camille back." Squall said looking over to Irvine who was beginning to cry again himself.

Squall had never seen the two like this, and felt bad for them. He knew how much Camille meant to them. With Rinoa, he knew how much she wanted a child, but couldn't have one because of her Sorceress powers. She would kill the baby with all the magical powers brewing inside her. Squall wanted a little kid to have fun with, but he knew he would never have a child of his own blood.

"Squall?" Selphie said looking into Squalls eyes. She sounded tired, and weary. Squall had dealt with this before, but not with his best friends. It hurt him to see them cry, and know that they have a probability of not getting their child back. The ice prince he once was, no longer existed in him. He now knew emotions well, and was able to decipher them through expressions, and actions.

"Thank you for doing this." Squall smiled at her weakly, and replied, "No problem. Anything for my two best friends." Selphie smiled and sniffled and went back to Irvine. They all headed back inside. Irvine and Selphie went to go get some sleep, and Squall went to go fill out paperwork for their case.

"Irvine?" Selphie asked once they were comfortable in their bed. Irvine turned to her and cocked his head with a slight, "hmm?"

"Hold me, I'm scared." So Irvine got close to his wife, and cuddled her until they both fell asleep into a world without cares.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Squally? What's going on? They never call you in at night." Rinoa said lying in bed, while squall prepared himself to get back to sleep.

"I'll tell you in the morning. Nothing to worry about now." Squall said sliding into their large king size bed with silky sheets.

Rinoa wasn't sure what to think of his answer. The only time it was okay to call him in this late was if it was really important. 'What could this mean?' Rinoa thought, falling back into her own deep sleep.

A few hours after getting home, Squall awoke to his wife screaming in her sleep, and shaking violently.

"Rinoa!" Squall yelled putting his hand on her shoulder. She stopped shaking instantly, and slowly opened her eyes.

"Squall?" Rinoa said softly. Squall began to move into and embrace but she screamed loudly making him jump back.

"What's the matter Rinoa?" Squall asked the now crying Rinoa. She stopped only to say this: "You need to tell me what's going on now." She climbed out of bed and left the room without another word, leaving Squall puzzled at what she meant.

Squall clambered out of bed and went out into his contemporary kitchen where Rinoa had started making coffee.

"Rinoa, I highly suggest you drink some tea, because you know how you get when you drink coffee." Squall said angering Rinoa.

"Squall relax! It's decaf." Rinoa said slamming the coffee bean bag on the counter. Squall could tell she was tense.

"Here Rin, why don't you sit down and I'll finish making the coffee while you tell me what's going on." Squall said taking the coffee bean bag and pouring some into the coffee machine.

"Take a seat and tell me what's going through your mind." Squall said leaning against the black granite countertop with his arms crossed.

"You can try to be Irvine all you want, but it will never work." Rinoa said with a smug look on her face.

"That's just it thought, I don't want to be Irvine right now." Squall said, getting a questioning look from Rinoa.

"And why not?" Rinoa asked. There was a long pause while Squall started to think of how he should tell Rinoa.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly. Squall looked at Rinoa and began telling the story.

"The reason I was called in tonight, was because of Irvine. His house was broken into, and his daughter was kidnapped, while he took Selphie out to dinner for their anniversary." Squall spoke quietly as she watched her love begin to cry for their friends.

"Squall, why didn't you tell me?" Rinoa asked giving Squall no time to answer.

"They're my friends too ya know. I would like to be there to comfort them, but I never know, because you don't tell me." Rinoa said looking down at the counter.

"Rinoa I'm just trying to protect you from the evil things I deal with. You wouldn't have wanted to go with me because the sights were so bad. I'll never be able to forget the sights. They'll haunt me forever. Squall said looking Rinoa straight in the eye.

"Squall, will they be okay?"

"I don't know but I know they need us."

"We should let them stay here with us! Knowing Selphie, she wouldn't want to stay there, knowing that the kidnapper could come back and do something to them. I want them to be safe." Rinoa was grinning ear to ear. Squall nodded, and Rinoa's screech rang through his ears.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Rinoa jumped up out of her seat and ran around the island and gave Squall a HUGE hug.

"Anything to make you happy Rin." Squall said quietly, smelling the rainy scent of her ebony hair.

"Now lets go get some sleep, we have a big day ahead of us." Squall said leading Rinoa aback to the bedroom.

"But what about the coffee?" Rinoa asked as Squall tucked her into bed. Squall smiled and walked out for a few minutes. He came back with a steaming mug of coffee with whipped cream on top.

"I love you Squall." Squall slid into the other side of the bed, trying not to jostle Rinoa. She stayed up drinking her coffee, and when she was finished, she set the mug down on the end table and turned out the lights.

The next morning, squall woke with the sun, and went on his morning job. Rinoa work up at a little past ten, and got herself ready in record time and drove to Irvine and Selphie's house.

It was surrounded by caution tape and was a little weird seeing all the police in their front yard. Rinoa pulled up to the curb where a police officer met her.

"Can I help you ma'm?" Rinoa nodded and replied, Yes, I'm a good friend of Selphie and Irvine Kinneas and was wondering if they were here." The police officer nodded and pointed in the direction of Irvine who was holding Selphie as they strolled around talking to different people.

Rinoa got out of the car and thanked the police officer, as she went up to Selphie and Irvine.

"Selphie!" Rinoa yelled running up to Selphie, almost tackling her to the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Rinoa said hugging Selphie tightly. Selphie pushed Rinoa off gently and looked Rinoa square in the eye.

"I'm okay Rinoa." Selphie said, trying to figure out why Rinoa was grinning like a fool.

"What's up Rinoa?" Selphie asked going back to Irvine and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"You're coming to stay with me and Squall!"

"Squall and I, Rinoa. I thought I taught you better than that." A voice said behind Rinoa.

Rinoa turned around and there was Quistis standing tall and proud next to Seifer who looked very distracted.

"Quisty!" Selphie yelled running up to Quistis giving her a huge bear hug. Quistis was smiling and embraced the happy Selphie.

"Seifer?" Rinoa asked as Seifer snapped to face Rinoa. She jumped at his sudden reaction.

"Are you okay Seify?" Quistis asked Seifer who was full of mixed emotions.

"No I'm not okay why would I be okay?" Seifer yelled acaring everyone there, and drawing a crowd from the officers working in the yard.

"Seifer calm down. What's bothering you?" Irvine asked, hoping he could give some council to his friend.

"I DID IT! When I looked at the inside of that house, I saw what I had done." Everyone looked at him skeptically.

"Seifer what are you talking about?" Quistis asked holding onto his hands not wanting to let go.

"What have I done! What have I done!" Seifer yelled falling to the ground. Selphie only caught when he said he had done it. Had he kidnapped her daughter and killed her babysitter?

"Seifer, do you mean to tell me that you took my daughter?" Selphie said with jade eyes swelling up with tears. Seifer shook his head.

"I cannot believe what I have done." Seifer said quietly. Quistis looked at Selphie who had started crying, just knowing that Seifer had caused all of this.

"Quistis. Why didn't you stop me? I couldn't control myself. I killed all those innocent people." Quistis didn't know what to say, because the tables had turned. She didn't know what he was talking about now.

"Seifer, come on, lets get you home so you can get some rest." Quistis said dragging Seifer to the car while he said to himself, "How can you forgive me for the things I've done?" Selphie sat on the ground quietly crying. Quistis took off in her while Rinoa watched her drive down the end of the street and turned the corner.

"That was a little odd." Irvine said breaking the silence between the three of them. Selphie and Rinoa nodded simultaneously.

"Would you like me to help get some of your stuff to bring back to my house?" Rinoa asked as Selphie picked herself up off the ground and shook the dirt off her dress.

"I would like that." Selphie said leading Rinoa into the messy house.

"I can't bear it. Every time I walk by Camille's room I realize… I miss her." Selphie talked quietly and when they reached her room, she began moving on to other things. Rinoa was standing in the doorway when all of a sudden she felt a wet thing on her calf. She turned around and there was little Rex checking out to see who she was.

Rinoa picked up the cute beagle-basset hound mix. He licked her face and Rinoa giggled at the feeling of a velvety soft tongue tracing over the contour of her nose.

"Are you gonna come with mommy and daddy and stay with us?" Rinoa asked Rex as if she was talking to a baby. Rex just kept on licking her face and was put down after a few more licks.

"You almost ready Selph?" Rinoa asked Selphie, who was zipping up the suitcase.

"Yeah just let me go get some personal things out of the bathroom, and we can get out of this nightmare." Selphie said heading into her master bathroom.

"I'm going to go get Rexes leash." Rinoa yelled from the bedroom.

"Okay it's hanging on the side of the fridge!" Selphie yelled from the bathroom, as there was a loud crash. "OW," Selphie said loudly enough to be heard, but quickly added, "I'm okay!"

Rinoa giggled and went back out into the kitchen. There it was a bright yellow leash hanging on a cool black side-by-side refrigerator. It stuck out like a sore thumb, which made Rinoa laugh a little harder. Irvine and Selphie had way different tastes, but they couldn't be cuter together.

"Rex!" Rinoa yelled taking the bright yellow leash off the hook on the fridge. Rex came running into the kitchen, but due to the slickness of the tile, he slid all the way to the table just on the other side of the kitchen.

"Ooohh!" Rinoa cooed as Rex came tearing around the counter only to slip into Rinoa.

"Be careful little guy, if you can't keep your bearings here, what are we going to do with you at our house?" Rinoa giggled some more when Selphie came out of the hallway with her suitcase and a bag of other stuff, which Rinoa guessed was her personal stuff.

"I'm ready Rin!" Selphie yelled as Rinoa picked up Rex, and put the leash on his collar and the two walked out the front door.

"Hey Irvy, I'm going to Rin's house, you can come whenever you feel fit to!" Selphie yelled from the door of Rinoa's car. Irvine waved, and ran over to give Selphie a kiss.

"I love you Selph, I should get there at about 8:00, I have some errands to do, so I'll see you guys later." Irvine said backing up so the girls could pull away. As they pulled down the street, Irvine walked into the middle of the road and waved.

"Squall! Selphie's here!" Rinoa yelled carrying Selphie's suitcases, while Selphie followed carrying Rex. Squall came out into view, and looked all sweaty and yucky.

"How was your run Squally?" Rinoa asked setting down Selphie's bags and running over to Squall to kiss him. Selphie stood there just watching trying to keep a hold of Rex who was fidgeting to get loose and explore his new territory.

"Hey Rin, can I let Rex down?" Selphie asked as Rinoa replied.

"Of course, here let me help you get settled in." Rinoa said walking back over to Selphie. She put the dog down and he took off to the kitchen smelling Squall and checking everything out. Rinoa took Selphie to the guest bedroom, and helped her unpack her things into the dresser.

"I can't thank you enough Rin. I really didn't want to stay in that house." Selphie said putting some of her panties into the dresser drawer. Rinoa smiled and gave her a quick tour of their room.

"Okay here is your closet, feel free to put anything in it. And over here is your bathroom, the light is on the wall right here, and you can put all your stuff in the cabinets. Make yourself at home. However long you have to stay is fine with me." Rinoa said walking back to Selphie, still putting away clothes.

"Hey Rin, what do you want for lunch?" Squall asked poking his head in the door. Rinoa looked at Selphie who thought for a minute.

"Grilled cheese!" Selphie yelled a little louder than necessary. Squall smiled and headed into the kitchen to make the cheesy sandwiches.

"So does Squall do all the cooking?" Selphie asked as Rinoa nodded remembering one time in particular that she tried to cook.

"Yeah, one time I was trying to make spaghetti, but set a pot holder on fire instead, and the ground beef was burnt. Also the noodles were all mushy because I cooked them too long. Lets just say I'm not the best chef in the world, but Squall here is a pro at it." Rinoa giggled with Selphie. The two girls finished unpacking and walked out into the hallway only to smell the scent of tomato soup.

"Lunch is ready!" Squall yelled from the kitchen. When Selphie and Rinoa walked in they couldn't believe the sight. The table was set, and there was a large bowl of tomato soup, and there were piles and piles of grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Wow! This is more than Irvine and I eat in a week!" Selphie yelled getting giggles and laughs from Squall and Rinoa. Selphie ran over to the table and sat herself down in one of the places set. Rinoa and Squall followed and served themselves from the bowl of soup.

"MMMMM This is good Squall!" Selphie yelled with her mouth full of grilled cheese. Rinoa laughed, and Squall chuckled slightly.

"What did I tell you? He's a pro at it." Rinoa said taking a few spoonfuls of soup.

"If you really want the full experience try dipping your sandwich into the soup." Squall said awaiting the reaction from Selphie who dipped her sandwich into the soup. She tasted the mix of the two and let out a high shrill.

"That's really good too!" Selphie yelled yet again. Squall smiled and Rinoa couldn't even take a bite in fear of it flying out of her mouth.

"I'm glad someone appreciates my cooking." Squall said, feeling a sting on his cheek. Rinoa had slapped him, which made Squall wince.

"Ow what was that for? It was a joke!" Squall said getting a grin on his face. Selphie just sat in adoration of the way Squall and Rinoa interacted with each other. Rinoa chuckled as she tackled Squall right out of his chair, and they both fell to the floor with a thud.

'They are so cute together.' Selphie thought, swallowing the last little bit of her sandwich. 'mm Squall needs to give me this recipe too.' Selphie said to herself as she began laughing at her own thought.

Squall and Rinoa had finished playing around, and were quietly eating their lunch, while Selphie slept in the guest bedroom, for lack of sleep the night before.

"So when is Irvine going to get here?" Squall asked Rinoa, who was eating a little bit more of his soup.

"He said he'd come whenever he got done with his errands." Rinoa said hearing a scream from Selphie's room. They both looked at the guest bedroom. Rinoa stood up quickly and ran into the room where Selphie was still asleep but thrashing around in the bed.

"Selphie!" Rinoa yelled running to the side of her bed, and shaking her to wake her up. Selphie's eyes shot open quickly, and she looked at Rinoa wide eyed.

"She's back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Selphie rolled out of the bed and began to panic. 'She's back? What's that supposed to mean?' Rinoa asked as Selphie began freaking out.

"What are we gonna do Rin!" Selphie yelled at a confused Rinoa. She just sat there dumbfounded on what could possibly be going on.

"Ok Selphie, calm down, first of all, you need to tell me what's going on." Rinoa sat Selphie down on the bed, when she sprang up again and began to pace.

"She's back I told you already!" Selphie yelled at Rinoa, not loudly enough to be scared, but loud enough to get the attention of Squall, who was sitting in the kitchen.

"Who is 'She'?" Rinoa asked calmly adding, "Camille?" Selphie stopped pacing and looked at Rinoa.

"I wouldn't be this panicky if Camille was back! I would be leaping for joy," there was a long pause when she said quietly, " Ultimecia. She's back. I don't know what were going to do." Selphie said quieting down quite a bit, as Squall walked up to stand in the doorway.

"Is everything okay in here girls?" Squall asked, crossing his arms. Rinoa looked at him with her eyes wide. She felt her body hit the floor, but it really didn't phase her. Too much was going on in her mind.

"Selph, are you positively sure that Ultimecia is back? How could we possibly know? She's been gone for at least three years. Why would she come back now?" Rinoa asked Selphie, who stared at her blankly, not knowing any of the answers to those questions.

"Rinoa, calm down, if we got rid of her last time, we can certainly do it again." Squall said, moving down to the now teary eyed Rinoa and held her in his arms.

"Squall, we aren't in the same shape we were when we fought Ultimecia the first time. It's been a long time since I've even picked up my blaster edge, let alone shoot it." Rinoa made Squall realize something.

"You're right, I haven't been working out much since I got my job with the detective force, and I would more than likely have problems picking up my gunblade." Rinoa looked up at Squall, fearing that they would never be able to do what they once did.

"But still," Squall said breaking the silence, "We have a pretty good chance of being able to get back what we once used so often. We will have to train and train hard, but in the end, we will be strong again, and be able to defend our world from the evils of a Sorceress." Squall said tightening his embrace around Rinoa.

"Hey buddy, don't forget who you're talking to." Rinoa said jokingly, getting a giggle from Selphie who sat behind them on the bed.

The phone rang and Squall asked Selphie to answer it. She jogged her way to the phone and answered it quickly.

"Hello? Leonhart residence." Selphie said flatly. There was a pause then a familiar voice spoke quickly.

"Selphie? Is that you?" It was Quistis' proper English accent that gave her away.

"Yes Quisty, it's me. Irvine and I are staying at Squall and Rinoa's house for the time being. Do you need to talk to either of them?" Selphie asked getting a refusal from Quistis.

"No actually, I wanted to talk to Irvine, but I somehow misplaced his number, but if he is there could you put him on?" Quistis paused while Selphie explained.

"No he's not here, but I can give you his cell number, he should be here whenever he gets done with his errands." Selphie said finding her purse on the entryway table and whipping out her cell phone.

"We each got new phones for our anniversary, and I still haven't mastered this phone yet, hold on while I find his number." Selphie said clicking through all the menus until she finally reached her phone book. She scrolled down until she reached Irvine's number and said it slowly to Quistis.

"Is that all you need Quisty? Because we're sort of in a dilemma right now." Selphie said looking back to Squall and Rinoa in her room who seemed as if they were frozen in time.

"Yes that's all I need. What's going on over there?" Quistis asked obviously paying close attention to what Selphie had mentioned.

"I had this startling premonition that Ultimecia came back, and I'm trying to figure out if it is real, or if I'm just trying to get over the sorceress war." Selphie explained to Quistis.

"That's really strange, because Seifer has been acting really weird, like he locked himself up in his room, and has been screaming out, 'What have I done?' and been crying ever since we got back to our place." Quistis confessed to Selphie.

"Well, if we find anything out we'll let you know." Selphie said saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. She went back into her room, and sat down on the bed, behind Rinoa and Squall.

"Squall, don't leave me to be taken captive of Ultimecia." Rinoa said looking up into Squall's grey cloudy eyes.

Bleary eyed Squall asked who it was, and was told Quistis' story. He looked puzzled, and spoke in a low scratchy voice, noticeably being on the verge of crying, saying, "If we must put ourselves out on the line to defeat ultimecia once more, I am willing. Hyne forbid anything horrible happens before we can put a plan into action. I will search far and wide for her, and will not stop until we have ended her life."

"Seifer, I have some food for you. Are you hungry?" Quistis asked Seifer through the solid oak door. He apparently had been crying, and Quistis could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"How could you love a man like me? I killed thousands of people, out of sheer pleasure. Even I can't live with myself. How can you?" He asked still trying to mask sobs behind the door.

"What are you talking about Seifer?" Quistis asked getting a snappy response from her loved one.

"You know what the hell I'm talking about! Don't try to lie to me!" Quistis jumped. She wasn't used to seeing Seifer like that. 'What could make Seifer act like this?' Quistis asked herself thinking about what Selphie had said earlier. 'Could it possibly be Ultimecia, bringing his old memories back as if he had done it yesterday?' Quistis felt bad for Seifer, and wanted to be there to hold him.

"Seifer, I love you no matter what you do. If you can't see that, then what do we have?" Quistis asked making sure Seifer couldn't hear her; she wouldn't want to give him any more grief than what was already burdening him. She backed away from the door, knowing fully that Seifer would be emotionally unstable for a while, and that it was best to leave him alone. So she left the house.

"Hey Zell, something doesn't feel right." Ellone said bringing a bowl of popcorn into the living room. Zell had a plate of hotdogs in his lap. He shrugged and pushed the play button on the remote. Zell set the remote down and began to stuff hotdogs into his mouth viciously.

"Zell stop. I don't feel right, there's something wrong here." Ellone said taking the remote and pausing the movie. She got up and called Quistis and Seifers house, and got no answer.

"That's weird. They always answer the phone." Ellone said hanging up the phone and dialed Selphie and Irvine's number. She got an answer, but it wasn't what she was expecting.

"Hello? Officer Campbell here." It was a deep voice, and definitely wasn't Irvine playing a prank.

"Hello is Selphie or Irvine there?" Ellone asked shakily. There was a pause an dsome whispering in the background.

"Yes, you have the right number, but no, Selphie and Irvine aren't here. They have taken shelter somewhere else, so we can find any evidence that can help their case." 'their case?' Ellone wondered to herself.

"Is there a number I can reach them at?" Ellone asked beginning to worry that something bad happened to her friends.

"Yes there is." The man told Ellone the number which she soon recognized to be Squall and Rinoa's number.

"Thank you sir." Ellone said as she hung up the phone and rapidly dialed Squall and Rinoa's number.

"Hello, you've reached the Leonhart residence, please leave a message for us after the beep." Rinoa's voice rang through the device into Ellone's ear. 'Please someone pick up!' Ellone thought as she heard a click.

"Hello?" It was Rinoa who answered.

"Rinoa!" Ellone screeched through the phone, which made Rinoa pull the receiver away from her ear. She waited until the yelling stopped and put the phone back up to her ear.

"Rin?" Ellone asked suddenly quieting down.

"What's up Ell?" Rinoa asked looking at Squall who looked at her questioningly.

"Well, Zell and I were watching a movie, and I suddenly got this horrible feeling, and so I called Quisty, and I got no answer, so then I called Selphie and Irvine's place and some police officer answered the phone. I'm so worried about them. What happened?" Rinoa sighed not really wanting to give out details, but knew Ellone needed to know.

"Well," Rinoa said sighing deeply adding suspense to the story, "Last night something horrible happened."


End file.
